The Bowling Alley Mistake
by SRAM
Summary: This originally was just a one shot, I had a story on my mind. I never liked episode 3.19, 'The Wheaton Recurrance', so I added a new ending. Well now I decided to use the episodes following 3.19 to show how they could have gotten back together. Each chaper will be it's own story.
1. Chapter 1

Penny ran out of the bowling alley, trying to hold in the tears, so no one could see. She could still see his face as she told him, his cute beautiful face, the horrible anguish on it, tore at her soul. She should have waited to tell him, but she was upset and it just came out, she didn't want to say it then, she wasn't certain she wanted to say it at all. His face haunted her, every time she remember it and only made her cry harder.

Why couldn't he have waited, things had been so good, she liked being around him so much. She loved cuddling him and him cuddling her, she had an intimacy with him, that she never had with any other guy, why did he have to ask? She had been wondering if she was falling in love with him, but she didn't know because he was her best friend, too. She needed more time, she never felt like this before, she needed more time. But she didn't want to hurt him, she thought breaking up with him now was best, but his face, it told her she hurt him real bad.

Penny walked back to the apartment in a daze, she couldn't get Leonard out of her mind. She couldn't stand that she hurt him, why did breaking up with him, hurt her so much, it never did before with other guys. Without thinking she took a short cut across the park.

She was walking near the duck pond, still lost in thought, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey honey, do you have any money." a grubby man said while tightly holding her arm.

"Sure she does." another disheveled man said coming up behind the first.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the first man put his other hand on the collar of her shirt, making her face him, he now had her by her arm and shirt. The second man was closing to grab her too. There was something in the eyes of the man holding her that made her realize he wanted more than money. Penny was terrified, she wanted to scream, but she was afraid that they would do something, especially since she saw something shinny in the other man's hand, as he approached. She tried to pull back from the first man, but his hold on her shirt, made it rip away at the buttons, exposing her bra to him, which only made him smile.

Then Penny remembered, she moved quickly, she had her jacket on, the one she normally wore to work and it had a small spray can in the pocket. The spray can had CS Tear Gas in it, Leonard had given it to her a couple of years before, because he worried about her leaving work after dark, she now pulled it out. The man who had her arm let go quickly, to put his hand to his eyes, after she sprayed him directly in the face. The second man, who was moving closer to Penny, only made it easier for her to spray his face, too. She then ran, thank God she was wearing sneakers, she ran as hard as her legs would carry her, hearing the two men behind her as they walked in circles trying to get their eyes to work again.

"You bitch, I'll kill you if I get you." the guy that grabbed her said

"Shit… dammit. We gotta get out of here." his friend added.

Penny got to the apartment a little out of breathe, but to her relief, there was no one around. She was tired, so she slowing walked up the stairs to her apartment with one had on the stair rail and the other hand firmly on the tear gas can. She got to the fourth floor, quickly opening the to the door of her apartment, not relaxing until that door was locked behind her, finally feeling a little bit safe. Penny then took out the tear gas can and looked at it and started to cry. The tear gas can had a sticker on it with writing from Leonard, 'Keep this with you, all the time, so I don't worry about you. Leonard'.

"Leonard!" she cried out loud to no one, because she knew he wasn't there. She needed him, she needed him badly now, what did she do, why in the hell did she break up with him? She was falling in love with him, what the hell was wrong with her, why couldn't she have just waited to see what happened between them. So what if he was in a hurry, she could wait and see, he would give up and wait with her, he loved her, she knew that, he would wait, so why couldn't she? She wanted him back, she was stupid, she didn't want to be broken up. Would he take her back?

Leonard slowly walked up the stairs, he never felt so helpless and sad in his life. His friends had been trying to help him all night, but he didn't remember a thing they had said. Thankfully Sheldon, hadn't said a thing, because he didn't want to hear anything from his roommate, now. Sheldon was ahead of Leonard on the stairs so when Leonard got to the door it was open, and Sheldon had already gone to his room, letting Leonard go to his room in silence, which is all he wanted to do right now. Leonard knew as soon as he laid down on his bed the tears would come and he couldn't stop them.

Leonard opened his bedroom door, turning on the light, and in his bed was Penny. His mind almost shut down, it was in such an overload, what was happening?

Penny didn't know what to do to fix things, so she just decided to offer herself to him, hoping he would take her back. She now realized what a big mistake she made and she had to make it right, as fast as she could, before it became permanent. She had his apartment key, so she let herself in and got into his bed, and laid there hoping this would work. When he turned on the light, she became scared, his face was in shock.

"Leonard, I'm sorry, I don't want to breakup. I'm just so confused and scared. Please forgive me." Penny pleaded.

Leonard slowly came back from the shock, but he still couldn't find words. It was like a dream, she had broken up with him, just over a couple of hours ago and now she said it was a mistake. His emotions were all over the place, he was happy, mad, confused, hurt, and happy again. He loved her so much, maybe that is what is most important, he thought.

Leonard signed, "Penny, I really don't understand. Are you saying we are still in a relationship or are we still broken up?"

"I want us to still be in a relationship, if you do?" Penny said, her eyes pleading

"Ok, but then what just happened to us a couple of hours ago." Leonard asked, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Penny moved closer to him and took his hand, then looked down at it, avoiding his eyes, "Leonard, I need time. Can you give me some time? I couldn't take the pressure tonight, and I broke down, saying things, I really didn't think out."

Leonard nodded, "OK. So we wait. But you have to not get mad at me if I am moving faster than you, I have been in this relationship two years longer than you." Leonard let out a small chuckle as he said that.

"Ok, if you promise not to push too hard, when I tell you we need time." Penny responded, moving even closer to him.

"Alright." Leonard answered, them brought up his hand to touch the side of her face.

Penny moved the final distance between them and put her lips to his. Kissing him made her shutter, like he had many times before, it was electric. They sat on this bed kissing for a while, with Penny eventually ending up in Leonard's lap, completely lost in the passion between them. They ended up that night holding each other close and tight all night, both afraid to let the other go.

Sheldon had just finished watch Dr Who and was cleaning his cereal bowl, when Penny came into the kitchen from Leonard's bedroom, with Leonard's robe on.

"Penny?" Sheldon said in surprise, "I thought you and Leonard broke up, last night?"

"It was a mistake, I screwed up OK!" Penny said, "He is still asleep, and I want to make him some pancakes."

"You know Penny, because of your mistake, we now have to dress as female superheroes and parade in Stuarts comic book store as punishment, because we lost when you left." Sheldon said to her with a little bit of accusation.

Penny thought for a second, she didn't want Leonard to have to dress up like that because of her, "Ok Sheldon, tell Stuart if he releases you from your bet, I will come to his comic book store dressed as slave girl Princess Leia. I think he'll go for that exchange." Penny told him

Sheldon smiled, "I think so too. The pancake mix is on the second shelf."

"Thank you Sheldon." Penny said as Sheldon walked back to his room. Penny put the pancake batter ingredients together and stirred them up, quietly singing to herself. Penny was happy, really happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spaghetti Catalyst for Penny

It was uncomfortable being down in the laundry room with Leonard, but like he always seemed able to do, Leonard made it seem not too awkward between them. She really liked being able to talk to him again, since the bowling alley breakup, they had hardly said anything to each other, and she missed him. She really missed him, since that day, she felt a piece of her was missing, he was so much a part of her life now, not being able to talk to him, hurt, really hurt. There was that other thing too, she was having problems sleeping, they had been sleeping a lot together before that night, and now him not being there, bothered her, and her bed was cold and lonely.

They talked about a common safe subject, Sheldon, and they even started talking like they normally did, not like the people they were now. The people they were now, were something she created, she was the one that made them like they were now, two people who were awkward with each other, who were trying, but having a hard time of it, two ex-lovers, who still had feelings for each other. She was ready to admit it, she still had feelings for Leonard, she always did, and she knew how he was acting, he still had feelings for her, so she had gotten scared and broke things off. Yes, this awkwardness was her fault, totally her fault.

She tells Leonard she is taking Sheldon to Disneyland, because he heard her on the phone, which is both the truth and a lie. Sheldon did hear her, but the only reason she is taking him, is because her friends want to fix her up with a guy and she can't do it, so bringing Sheldon, will keep guys away. Her and Leonard argue a little bit, but it is not mad arguing, it is just arguing between friends, it is nothing personal. They stay in the laundry room over an hour, and just talk, between awkward silences, not being able to bring up subjects, that were so easy to talk about when they were a couple. When he finally left, with his finished clothes, she felt lonely again, because she didn't really know when she would see him again, she couldn't get over how she missed him.

It was Saturday, Penny was trudging up the stairs with Sheldon in tow, she was tired of all the walking at Disneyland, but Sheldon still had the spring in his step, like a happy child. It really was different day for her, weird because of dealing with Sheldon, but then it was also nice to not have the pressure of having to deal with a guy she wasn't interested in. Sheldon was fun to watch sometimes too, and she felt more comfortable with him than some of her friends anymore, except for one thing, his presence made her think of Leonard. She was still thinking of that when she found herself at Sheldon's apartment door, and she couldn't help herself, she followed him in, to find Leonard, with Howard and Raj.

Leonard seemed a little upset at first, about the late hour, but he calmed down quickly, and finally got quiet, telling Sheldon to thank her. He even offered her coffee, which she really didn't want, but when he told her 'it was only coffee', she knew what he meant and she really did want to stay a little longer. They talked for a little while and sipped their coffee, she felt Howard's and Raj's eyes on her the whole time, so when Leonard went to check on Sheldon she went with him. She was alone with him again, standing close looking at Sheldon sleeping, but her mind was on him again.

She tries to make a little joke about Sheldon being an angel when asleep, and Leonard catches on and makes a joke on his own. Penny then takes a chance and tells him 'We can do this', she then looks at him and holds her breathe, hoping he agrees, she wants him back, she misses him. But he makes a joke, she is not sure if he misunderstood her or was just nervous and didn't know what to say. So she takes another chance and tells him 'friends', and waits thinking, 'Please Leonard I need you'. She now sees how nervous he is because he jokes they can be 'friends who have sex', but she knows what he means, he still wants her, and he knows he can't tell her.

Leonard wants to crawl away and disappear, he can't believe he just told her they could be 'friends who have sex', it just came out because he was nervous around her now. He missed her, his life felt empty without her, and if she wanted to be friends, he would accept this new status between them, because he loved her. He knew he should move along, she didn't want him that way, but he just couldn't, so he would be her fool, if she still wanted him to be her friend.

It was becoming awkward as they looked at each other, Penny's mind was over thinking the whole thing. She wanted to be his friend again, but they could never be just friends, she could never think of him as friend again, he was so much more. Also, the way things were now, she wouldn't be able to be as flirty or intimate as she was before they dated, and he would not hold her at night any more. All she could think of was how much it would suck just being his friend.

"Okay" She said it, now she looked at his face.

Leonard stared at her, going over the words in his head, he has stupidly asked her 'friends who have sex', and she responded 'Okay', she must be saying okay to something else. "Okay?"

Penny just nodded and took his hand, walking out of the hallway to his front door, he could do nothing but follow. She lead him across the hall and into her apartment, finally closing the door behind him. Then taking him to the bedroom, stopping next to the bed and looking at him, trying to find the words that would explain how she felt.

"What just happened." Raj looked at Howard in surprise.

"What the frak, I think Penny just took Leonard to her apartment to have sex."

"Shut your mouth dude. No way."

"Well let's just sit here a few minutes and see if he comes back."

Leonard couldn't believe he was in Penny's bedroom, standing so close to her, just a few weeks ago it would have felt normal, now it was so weird he couldn't even explain it. It was not that he didn't like it, but he was so confused, and because of that he was having trouble knowing what to say. But he had to ask her, he needed to know what was happening. "Penny, I don't understand what is happening."

"You said friends that have sex."

"I know that was stupid, I'm sorry."

"But I'm okay with it."

Now Leonard was really confused, he really didn't want to be with her that way, sex and no love, it would kill him to be with her that way, knowing they had no future. "I don't think I can be with you that way."

Penny was loosing him, he didn't want a casual relationship with her, he loved her, why did she think he would want one. "Leonard, I handled things badly a few weeks ago in the bowling alley, it was unfair to you, it was unfair to us."

"I don't think friends with benefits, is really going to work out Penny. I don't think I can be that way with you."

"What way could you be?" Penny was staring into his eyes.

Leonard turned away. "I don't know what way. I would like to stay your friend, even though that will be hard."

"Why?" She knew she was making him uncomfortable, but she wanted him back.

"Because Penny I still love you."

"Leonard, I don't know completely how I feel about us. I just know I don't want to give up on us. Can you give us time, to come to a place that is good for both of us."

Leonard looked at her again, searching for the meaning it what she just said. "Us?"

"Yeah, about that. Can you give me this one Leonard? I've made some big mistakes in my life, but a couple of weeks ago was a dozzy. I don't want to not be your girlfriend. Can we just right the bowling alley thing off as a blonde moment and …..and…." Penny was tearing up, the words wouldn't come out. "Leonard I don't want to loose you, can we just stay together and keep trying. You said you have been in this relationship for two years longer than me, but you haven't, I've liked you since the first time I met you." Penny now was crying, "Leonard, I'm sorry, please stay with me."

Leonard, was astonished, he never expected this, however watching her cry was killing him. He should be mad at her, but he loved her, and he wanted her back, probably more than she knew, so Leonard took a step forward and took her into his arms. They stood there for over 10 minutes, while she cried herself out, his shoulder was wet from her tears, but he really didn't care. Finally she stopped and just laid there against him, until another 10 minutes went by, Leonard realizing she didn't want to move.

"Penny, it is getting late, don't you have to work tomorrow?" She didn't say a thing, but he felt her head nod. Leonard was getting the feeling she wasn't going to move, unless he made her, but he didn't want to push her away either. "Penny, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me tonight."

For the first time in his life, Leonard didn't really want to have sex with Penny, there was too much happening right now and sex was the last thing on his mind. "Penny, I will sleep here tonight with you, just sleep, okay?"

"Thank you, Sweetie." She finally lifted her head to look at him. "It is late we better get ready for bed."

"I better get some of my stuff."

"I still have your stuff here, Sweetie." Leonard looked at her in surprise, again.

They got ready and awkwardly got into bed, but everything became normal as Leonard took her into his arms. Penny experienced something she had been missing since that night in the bowling alley, she felt safe, secure and happy in Leonard Hofstadter's arms and she wondered if maybe this feeling meant she loved him. She would have to think about it more later, because now he had given her time, and now she was tired. She fell into a deep peaceful sleep a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST A REMINDER. EACH OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE INDEPENDENT OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I AM JUST TAKING THE EXPISODES AFTER LEONARD AND PENNY'S BREAKUP AND TRYING TO SHOW HOW THEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN BACK TOGETHER IN EACH ONE. SO PLEASE DON'T TRY AND LINK THEM, IT WON'T MAKE SENSE. THANK YOU FOR ALL, THOSE THAT PROVIDED REVIEWS.**

The Plimpton Stimulation - Leonard's Love

'CRAP' Penny thinks, as she realizes the reason her car won't start is because it is out of gas. She had gotten so use to ignoring the check engine warning light, that when the low fuel light came on, her mind naturally ignored it too. She was going to be late for work again, if she took the bus, so she thought about asking Leonard for a ride, but then she wasn't sure. They were going back to being friends again, but they weren't completely there yet, because it was still a little awkward between them. It wasn't just Leonard's fault about the feelings between them, it was hers too, she still had feelings for him, that were not just friends feelings. She sighed and thought, 'Maybe it would be okay, it was just a ride anyway, it wasn't like she was asking him to get back together', then she stopped, 'Why would she think like that, don't over analyze things Penny'.

This day was turning to hell, she hadn't slept well, and she was irritable, she been like that, off and on, since breaking up with Leonard. It wasn't just the difficulty sleeping, every time she saw him her stomach got tied up in knots, and she had control herself talking to him. Whenever she looked at him, the urge to take his hand, hug him and kiss him were still so strong in her, sometimes she just felt like running away. As she walked back up to the fourth floor, she really wondered, if or when, they would be able to go back to being friends like before, and then she realized it would never be truly be like it was before.

Penny got to the door and stood there for a moment, trying to build the courage to see him, before she knocked. Of course, Sheldon answered, so she has to explain her problem in detail before he will accept her presence in their apartment. She had to wait for Sheldon's signature degrading comment to her, on her intelligence, before she can talk to Leonard, however her eyes locked on the very pretty woman, in her robe, standing there in the room with them, who is trying to whisper something to Leonard. The woman was obviously flirting with Leonard, who seems uncomfortable, and Penny felt her stomach twist again, as the young woman puts her hand on Leonard's.

"Penny this is my guest, Dr Elizabeth Plimpton. Dr Plimpton this is our neighbor, Penny, who still doesn't understand the function of gasoline in an internal combustion engine."

Penny watches as Plimpton moves away from Leonard to come shake her hand. She was very pretty, slim, nice shape, but what really got Penny, was that she was a doctor, she was at the guys same intelligence level and she noticed how Sheldon seemed impressed by her. Penny also notices and wonders why Leonard looks like a trapped animal that was just let loose from his cage, she can see him visible relax as Plimpton moves away from him.

Plimpton offers Penny her hand, "Hi Penny, please call me Elizabeth. You and the guys must be friends."

"Penny and Leonard had a torrid relationship that finally went to its inevitable end." Sheldon smirked, not noticing the glares, both Penny and Leonard gave him.

"Oh…..okay. Nice to meet you Penny." Plimpton then walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready to go to the university now." She then closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Let me throw on something, then I can take you to work." Leonard started to walk to his room.

"You sure? You have company. I can take the bus."

"No I'm sure." Leonard stopped to look at her, it surprised her to see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll just wait here." Penny sat wondering what just happened.

The ride with Leonard, starts out very quiet, it is awkward again, and Penny hates being this way with Leonard. She wants to be able to talk to him, like before, before she hurt his heart, she feels her stomach twist inside again, but tries to ignore it. "Sweetie, Dr Plimpton seems very nice." Penny won't admit to him that he doesn't like the woman at all.

"Yeah, right."

It isn't hard for Penny to sense that Leonard is upset, she knows him well, and she can see he is really upset. "Something wrong, Sweetie?"

Leonard sits quietly for a second, "No nothing."

Penny and Leonard know each other too well, and now she knows something is really bothering him, by his actions, something has him terribly upset. Penny can't help herself, she really want's to know, she wants to help him, he is her friend and she cares about him. "Sweetie, you can tell me, maybe I can help."

"You would think so, but no you can't."

Penny thought for a minute, then it dawned on her, "It involves me, doesn't it?"

"Penny, please I don't want to talk about it."

Penny looks at him, he is staring straight ahead, his lips are trembling and she can see the glistening in his eyes, he is trying not cry. Penny takes a breath, this is breaking her heart, something is really bothering him and it is about her. Suddenly she realizes, she is looking at herself in the mirror, he was acting like she does, he doesn't want to talk about it, how many times had she told him that. She can't believe how horrible she feels, her eyes start to get wet, but she gathers up all her strength to not cry, because she now understands that he is upset about this Dr Plimpton too, she thinks, 'so it is about her and me', why? "Does this involve your doctor friend and me?"

"Penny, please let it go."

Again that horrible feeling goes through her body, he is hurting and it is her fault, she so bad doesn't want to hurt him, she has already hurt him enough, she can't hurt him anymore, she…she cares about him. But he is now more upset, Plimpton is smart and beautiful, she can't understand, what is he upset about, 'OH MY GOD', he must have slept with her. That would explain why she was flirting with him and he was uncomfortable around me, Penny suddenly felt even more hurt, he had moved on already, suddenly she felt empty and betrayed, she still had feelings for him. "You slept with her, didn't you?" Penny said it so quietly, Leonard almost didn't hear it.

"Of course not! How could you even think that, you know how…No I didn't sleep with her."

She immediately felt bad, she could tell by his shock, he didn't sleep with Dr Slut Bunny, she accused him of something he didn't do, and she could tell by his response, he was offended. But something was going on, he was still upset about this doctor and her, she just couldn't let it go, something inside her had to know. "Did this doctor try to sleep with you?"

Leonard sat there driving, staring straight ahead, saying nothing, Penny had her answer. "She tried to sleep with you and you turned her down, and she was still flirting with you this morning."

"Yeah."

That explains, why he was upset and what Dr. Slut Bunny had to do about it, but why was he upset at her? However there was one more question that could answer that, "Sweetie, did you turn her down because of me?"

Penny looked at him and saw the slight nod of his head, he said nothing. She couldn't believe how her heart felt, men had always cheated on her, but Leonard, even though she broke his heart, when she broke up with him, still cared about her and turned down the affection of a smart beautiful woman, because he still cared for her. "Leonard, you said 'you know how', I know how, what?" Penny needed to hear him say it, everything seemed different now.

"Penny, please." He said quietly, he was begging her.

Penny couldn't let this go either, "I know how, what?"

Leonard pulled the car over to the curb, put it into park, then turned to look her in the eye. "You know how I still feel about you, that I still love you and still can't get over you."

Penny just stared at him, tears were forming in her eyes, she looked at his eyes then his lips, and then back to his eyes. She didn't want any other woman kissing those lips, especially Dr. Slut Bunny, she wanted those lips to be only hers. "I still have feelings for you too, Leonard." she croaked out, trying not to cry.

"Then why Penny?" his question was also pleading with her for understanding.

"I don't know Leonard, I really don't know. It doesn't make sense to me anymore." She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks now, the sobs came a moment later.

Leonard could never stand her crying, so he moved closer to her, then she moved closer to him, and suddenly he was holding her while she whimpered in his shoulder. Penny was going to be late for work and she didn't care, being in his arms felt so good, she had missed being this close to him a lot, more than she realized before. And in that moment she knew what she wanted, no she needed, she needed him back. It was a good five minutes before she spoke, her mind going over her options, "Leonard, we can't just go back to being friends, can we, we're too close, we care more about each other than that."

Leonard sighed, "What do you suggest." He was afraid of her answer.

"That we treat what happened at the bowling alley as a real big fight, a big speed bump in our relationship, and move on, now that we are smarter."

Leonard grabbed her shoulders and put her at arms length from him, "Are you saying we are not broken up anymore? We just go on like the break up never happened!"

Penny smiled and nodded.

Leonard smiled, "Because, I'm good with that."

Penny smiled and then moved in to kiss those lips, she so desired, the cat was really alive.

They kissed for several minutes, finally Leonard stopping her, "Don't you have to go to work? Aren't you late?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them what happened to my car, they'll understand. You have to work too."

Leonard nodded.

"Leonard, I don't get off till after 10 PM, but can you…."

Leonard nodded, "I'll let myself in and wait for you."

"Thank you Sweetie, I think I can got to work now." Leonard put the car in drive, pulled away from the curb and drove Penny to work.

It was past 11 PM, Penny's feet were sore and the night had been really busy, but as soon as she got through the door of her apartment building, she almost ran up the stairs to her apartment, her key in hand. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust to the light of candles that lit her apartment, but when they did, she saw a warm foot bath, a chilled bottle of wine, with glasses, some snacks, and Leonard waiting for her on the couch.

Penny couldn't help the big smile that was plastered on her face, it was just the external display of all the happy feelings that were running through her body. She laid in Leonard's arms, her feet in warm comfortable water, the taste of cheese and wine on her lips, the feeling of pure joy running through her whole body. This is what she loved, this is what Leonard gave her, happiness and joy, no man gave her that but Leonard. She now knew she was stupid to have ever given that up and she wouldn't make that mistake again. They needed time, that was all they needed time, and she was ready to give their relationship the time it needed, he was worth it.

Penny's eyes started to get heavy, the long day, the wine, a full belly, and the relaxed state Leonard put her in taking its toll. "Sweetie, let's go to bed." Her own words sounded like music to her ears, she would sleep wrapped in Leonard's arms tonight, how much better could her day get.


End file.
